


Which one do I choose?

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Even tho in cannon he is, Fluff but I also have an angst version, In this Germany isn't HRE, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerita (Fluuuufff slight angst but hoooney you haven’t seen my real angst yet.)</p><p>In this fic Germany isn’t HRE (But we all know in cannon he is!)</p><p>Somehow HRE came back (like a wish, turn of fate, he never actually died ect…) and Italy was falling/ in love with Germany, but then this little cutie shit comes back and fucks it up.</p><p>Germany was getting insecure and distancing himself from the one he loved. What if he wasn’t good enough, what if HRE was all ever Italy wanted even when it was he that Italy ran to, said he loved? Soon Italy comes back and ran to Germany hugging him, crying. Germany’s first reaction is to question him, but he decides to show his soft side for once and console him “You’ve been here longer, you didn’t leave. I pick you.” was all Italy said….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which one do I choose?

 

_What do i do? What do I do?_

Germany was pacing downstairs in their , their being his and Italy’s living room. He’s back. He’s back and Italy is too happy. No yelling no (sad) crying and even kisses,  **KISSES** were shared. Italy still loves him, doesn’t he? No.. of course not. Oh who was he kidding, of course he was. He was sweet, kind, gentle and all he did was leave. That’s the worst thing he’s done to him. Has Germany done anything bad? He’s trained him hard, sure, but that was to make sure if Germany couldn’t be there, he’d be okay.

So his personality was great, perfect even and his looks… well his looks were like his own, HRE had more of a Prussia type body though. Italy always said he loved his looks, so he loved HRE’s looks too, right?

An hour later he was cooking dinner, alone, not letting Feliciano help unlike he usual self, making him sit with HRE. The laughs, giggles and small touches he could see made him feel sick. Germany served the two and was prepared to walk out the door “D-Doitsu? Where are you going, aren’t you eating too?” Italy asked, head tilted to the side. 

The blonde sighed slightly, classic Italy, always looking out for people. “No, I’ll eat later, I’ll see you two later.” He could see Feliciano open his mouth, but left without a word about it, closing the door behind him as he walked as fast as he could because, knowing Italy as he did, Italy would try to make him stay, to which he knew he’d cave in. 

It was pitch black when he decided to make the long travel back home from his brother’s house. Prussia was the only person he could  _really_ talk to. He trusted him with everything and only he could tell him what to do (since he knew HRE). 

The reply he got was comforting yet filled him with the most dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

_‘If he loves you, he’ll stay, but Holy Roman Empire has his ways and we both know Italy has never really let go. Give him time, Give him time…’_

Gilbert wasn’t one for being serious, come on anyone who hangs around with Spain and France aren’t serious, but the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice was one he had never heard from his brother before and that’s how he just  _knew_  Gil, had to be telling the truth.

When he arrived home it was silent, weird. When he went to go to bed he was his boyfriend and HRE asleep. Ludwig sighed ‘of course.’ 

He got his clothes and changed downstairs, ‘sleeping’ on the couch. He didn’t sleep at all and left early for training, leaving Italy a not of saying that he went early so he didn’t freak out as he did one morning, nearly calling the police because Germany didn’t leave any sign of him being okay. 

HRE left for his own home by the time he came back. Italy was acting strange. The Italian wrapped his arm around Germany’s “Luddy~ Cuddle meeee” Germany got his arm from the smaller man’s grip “Not now, Italy, maybe later.” 

No. No, don’t do this. He could see the hurt in his eyes. 

Now don’t get him wrong, Germany was no crier and wouldn’t let words hurt him, but the three words Italy said broke him… _“Holy Rome would.”_

Italy’s jaw dropped as he realized what he said “L-Luddy, I-I didn’t mean it like tha–”Germany shook his head, cutting him off. Italy shrinked expecting a forcful reply, an angry Germany, but what he got were soft sniffles and shaking shoulders. “G-Ger-”

“No-No I get it. I’m not the one who you love. Pick him. He’s leaving soon, right? Move with him…”

“A-Are you braking up with me?” Italy asked, not crying, not yet. Germany turned around, tears streaming down his face and nodded “I know you’d pick him if you had to. Now he’s back go after him, go after your dream…” He was probably going to regret saying this but… “Go follow the fairy tail you really fell in love with.” And with that he left. Walked away from the shaking Italian he loved.

He walked to Prussia’s again in the rain. “West? you’re drenched!” The white haired Nation cried. Ludwig muttered “Mainly my tears…” and Prussia’s heart broke. 

“D-Did he leave?” he asked after his younger brother got changed and dried. “No I did. I denied a hug and he said Holy Rome would and- and…Scheiße.” He cursed quietly, holding his tears back again. 

Italy ran to the ones who could help- Romano and Spain (Luckily they were living together so he could get both sides on the matter at once.)

“I hate them both.” Romano said, standing with crossed arms and closed eyes. “Oh shut up, silly, you hate the German’s not Germany, and you only ahte Germany because Holy Rome caused your brother pain.” Spain sighed then turned to face Italy “Now Italy, I know you loved Holy Rome,” Italy nodded “but is he the right one? He left, Germany didn’t, he faught, nearly died for you.” Antonio sighed again. 

“I don’t hate Germany, you know that, like Antonio said, I hate Holy Rome. He hurt you, he was sweet and kind, yes, but so is Ludwig, he cares for you.” Romano said quietly, hating the fact he was finally saying the truth about the potato bastard. “I-I think you love what you knew, not what you know. War changes everyone, even the sweetest of people become assholes, fratello.” Lovino dropped his arms as he paused. “He barely knew you as well, remember he thought you were a woman at one point? And you haven’t changed much, but WWII changed you in other ways. It changed who you fell in love with… As much as I hate to say it, Germany’s the one for you. He’s the one who’s held you when you reminisced, the one to keep you calm, the one to make it all okay. Not that… that jerk.” 

Just like Gilbert, Lovino wasn’t normally like this, sweet and serious, though Lovino was rarely ever silly like Gilbert. Feliciano nodded and thanked the pair. He knew what he wanted, what he needed. His Germany, his sweetheart covered by a muscular shell. His love of his life.

It was still raining and about midnight when he went home, knowing not to make a scene at Gilbert’s (he knew where he’d be). Surprisingly he saw the blonde hunched over in the arm chair of their home. “G-Germany?” The Italian asked. Germany looked up with sad eyes and stood, hugging the smaller nation. “on’t scare me like that again.”

Italy’s heart tore. The strong, commanding voice was so… broken. “I-I thought you were hurt.” he continued. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay… I-I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I thought I still loved him, but I don’t. I love what I knew, but I don’t know him anymore, but I am in love with what I know with you.” Feliciano paused  _“You’ve been here longer, you didn’t leave. I pick you.” was all Italy said after._


End file.
